dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Robert Stevenson (game developer)
Sony Computer Entertainment | organization = | agent = | known_for = Game Developer & Business Executive | notable_works = | style = | home_town = | salary = | net_worth = | television = | title = | term = | predecessor = | successor = | party = | movement = | opponents = | boards = | religion = | denomination = | criminal_charge = | criminal_penalty = | criminal_status = | spouse = | partner = | children = | parents = | relatives = | callsign = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | signature_size = | module = | module2 = | module3 = | module4 = | module5 = | module6 = | website = | footnotes = | box_width = }} Robert Stevenson is an American game developer and business executive. He is known for his work on game franchises such as the Painkiller series with People Can Fly and Dragonball Z. He has also held executive positions with game companies such as Atari, Namco Bandai and Gaikai. Career In his early career, Stevenson worked with several studios and technology companies in the roles of production and game development. Later he served as Vice President of Product Development and Acquisitions for DreamCatcher Interactive. While with DreamCatcher, Stevenson produced many of the company's key titles in both the DreamCatcher and Adventure Company brands, including the Painkiller, Dungeon Lords, Agatha Christie and the Dark Fall series. After DreamCatcher, Stevenson also worked with Atari where he served as Vice President of Business Development & Worldwide Publishing. While at Atari, he oversaw game development and publishing projects, including branded games from Dragon Ball Z and Dungeons & Dragons. He also announced agreement between Atari and Russian publisher, 1C, to distribute and co-publish 1C games for the United States marketplace. From Atari, Stevenson joined Namco Bandai as Vice President of Online Development and later Gaikai working on partnerships and production for cloud gaming. His work included launches of video game franchises like Lord of the Rings Online and HAWKEN to stream out of the company’s proprietary network. After the company's acquisition by Sony Computer Entertainment for $380 million in 2009 Stevenson served as Chief Product Officer overseeing the launch and growth of the PlayStation Now streaming service. He has described the service as a lot like Netflix for video games. Stevenson has been a guest speaker and panelist at trade events such as E3, the Game Developers Conference, CES and the Cloud Computing Conference, and at major universities such as NYU. Stevenson was a speaker at CES 2014, a Consumer Electronics Show in Las Vegas. He was on a panel for future gaming trends and also a keynote speaker for the cloud computing track. Selected works Further reading * Lachlan, Matt (May 2007). Money Talks: Atari Talent Scout Robert Stevenson Reveals How Games Get Published. PlayStation.com. Archived from the original on October 29, 2008 * Timothy J. Seppala (July 7 2015). PlayStation Now's streaming app wants to be Netflix for games * James Brightman (July 8 2015) PlayStation Now will give new long tail to industry, says Sony References External links * Robert Stevenson at [[MobyGames]]. * Robert Stevenson at [[ IMDb]]. Category:Living people Category:Video game developers Category:Kellogg School of Management alumni Category:Video game producers Category:American businesspeople Category:1970s births